If She Wrote It Differently
by The Fairy Princess
Summary: This is a fanfic about what would happen if J.K Rowling kept the series how she thought it. It is not Harry/ Hermione, I just thought they're two of the main characters and that is who the most changes are happening to! There will be character deaths (maybe even main character deaths) so please note I have warned you!
1. Chapter 1

**J.K Rowling owns this story, I own nothing!**

**A/N: Okay guys, so my story is how Harry Potter would go if J.K Rowling stuck to her original plans. These chapters won't be replacement chapters, a few chapters will replace them to what she originally had in mind and the others will fill in the new storyline. I love the Harry Potter series, but I would have loved it just as much if not more if she had left it how she originally thought it. Please note there will be character deaths -including a main character- and you may hate me. But please don't, because I love you! **

**Chapter One- Arthur dies **

Harry was standing in Dumbledore's office along with Ron. He was being questioned about what he had just witnessed in his dream.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked after Harry explained what he saw.

"Well… I don't know. Inside my head, I suppose-"

"You misunderstand me," Dumbledore replied calmly, "I mean… can you remember –er- where were you positioned when you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

"I was the snake," Harry said, having the strange sense that Dumbledore knew… "I saw it all from the snake's point of view."

A moment later Dumbledore asked, "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore summoned two of the portraits- "Everard! And you too, Dilys!" They opened their eyes almost instantly. "You were listening?"

"Naturally," the female portrait said, while the male nodded.

"The man has red hair and glasses. Everard you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people-"

Both of them listened carefully then walked sideways out of their portraits. Instead of reappearing in the next frame, as so usually happened at Hogwarts, they disappeared entirely.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwarts most celebrated Heads," Dumbledore explained. "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other institutions. As they are free to move between their own portraits, they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere-"

"But Mr Weasley could be anywhere!" Harry exclaimed.

Dumbledore spoke as if Harry had not. "Please sit down, all three of you. Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes. Professor McGonagall, if you could draw up extra chairs."

McGonagall waved her wand and three chairs appeared. Dumbledore was stroking Fawkes head with one finger. The phoenix awoke almost instantly.

"We will need a warning," Dumbledore muttered to the bird, as it disappeared in a flash of fire.

Dumbledore had started fiddling with some silver instrument that produced green smoke in the shape of a snake.

Dumbledore was muttering to himself. "Naturally, naturally. But in essence divided?"

Harry was very confused. The snake split into two, both coiling and undulating in the air. With a look of grim satisfaction, Dumbledore tapped the instrument with his wand and the snakes became a haze and vanished.

Dumbledore placed the instrument back where he had gotten it from. Harry could feel the portraits' eyes on him, but when he turned to look at them, they seemed to be asleep.

Everard appeared back in his portrait just as Harry was to ask what the silver instrument was.

"Dumbledore!" he yelled.

"What news?" Dumbledore replied at once.

"I yelled until someone came running, said I'd heard something moving downstairs- they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check- you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. They carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left-"

"Good. I take it Dilys would have seen him arrive, then…"

And a few moments later, she was back in her portrait, looking very upset. "Yes they took him to St Mungo's… but there was nothing they could do… he was already gone. They took him to the morgue straight away and contacted his wife… Sorry Dumbledore but he's dead…"

"Thank you." Dumbledore said, before turning away. It seemed with great pain that he turned to McGonagall and said "Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."

"Of course," she said before leaving. Harry remembered Ron and turned to him. His mouth formed a small o; he looked as stiff as if he had  
been petrified. Harry put his arm around him, but Ron wouldn't even move. He looked straight ahead, not blinking, not even breathing.

"Ron… I'm sorry this happened. Please talk… At least scream if you need to… Cry, scream, beat me up, just please not this." Harry pleaded.

That was when Ron blinked a few times, gulped, took in a deep breath and started crying. Harry rested Ron's head on his shoulder, and let him cry there.

Dumbledore walked over and consoled Ron by patting him on the back. _Thanks Dumbledore, that'll totally help him feel better, _Harry thought sarcastically.

A few minutes later, the rest of the Weasley children walked in. They all looked tired, and confused, especially when they saw their brother crying.

"Sir, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Children… I am afraid I have to notify you of some terrible news. Your father has… passed."

"Passed what?" The twins asked.

"Passed away. He is no longer with us." Dumbledore said simply. They went into the same shock Ron had.

Dumbledore grabbed an old kettle of the bench, muttered some enchantment and stated "It's a portkey. It will take you to St Mungo's."

They all grabbed it, and before they knew it they were in the reception area of St Mungo's, looking into the sorrowful eyes of their mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so you guys know, I don't like killing off Arthur, because I love him and Molly together. However, it was either him or Sirius and Sirius is one of my favourite characters.**

**Chapter Two **

The Weasleys all ran up and formed a group hug. They didn't let go for at least five minutes. Harry was tempted to go join them, but he decided that it was better that he stayed away for a while.

Had Harry killed Arthur? What if his dream had not been a dream? What if he had gone to wherever Arthur was, somehow become a snake and killed him? What if Voldemort had found a way to transport him from his bed in Hogwarts, turned him into a snake, and made him kill Arthur? Voldemort was a parseltongue…

Harry was all about ready to go to the Ministry to confess to the murder when the Weasleys came up to him.

"Oh, hello dearie." Mrs Weasley said in between sobs. "Why are you here?"

"Yeah, why did Dumbledore tell you before us?" George asked.

"Because… because I saw it happen…"

"Saw. It. Happen?" Mrs Weasley muttered. "But no one else was there… He was found alone, and you came here with the kids… there was no way you could make it back in time-"

"Mrs Weasley, I saw it when I was sleeping… Only, I don't know if I was sleeping… I think I was having a vision or I was seeing myself do it… Only, I _was _the snake that bit him."

Mrs Weasley looked shock. "But dear boy, there is no way you could get into and out of Hogwarts that fast. And turn into a snake? Have you ever done that before?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly. And besides, you can't apparate out of Hogwarts. It's not possible."

"But I saw it happen…"

Just then, a figure appeared in the doorway. It was Dumbledore, and he strode up to Mrs Weasley and asked to speak with her privately. She nodded, and with one glance at her kids and Harry, she walked off with him.

"Let's get this straight. You think you killed our dad?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Harry said.

"And you mysteriously turn up in a place where Dad is-"

"And you said you don't know where-" Ron added.

"Right. You mysteriously turn up in some unknown location, and in a matter of minutes, you apparate out of Hogwarts, which isn't possible, turn into a snake, which you've never done before, and apparate back into bed? It sounds crazy. And anyway, if you really were evil and did this stuff, why would you report it to Dumbledore? Wouldn't you just let him sit there and die?" George asked.

"But he did die…"

"Only because the bites were too deep and the venom spread quickly. Not because of your failure to report it." Fred said.

"I suppose…"

"Harry. You. Didn't. Do. It." George said.

"Okay, okay. I didn't do it." But he wasn't entirely convinced.

The Weasleys all went down to the morgue to view Arthur's body. Harry didn't want to go; he was too worried about how he might react. He _killed _Arthur, he was sure of that. How much he contributed to his death, he didn't know.

Dumbledore came up to Harry to talk to him, but he wasn't looking at him.

"Mrs Weasley told me what you said. I don't know what made you think you killed Arthur, but trust me Harry, you didn't kill Arthur. There is no way Voldemort could have transported you to the Ministry. Not even he is powerful enough to do that."

The headache in Harry's head throbbed harder.

"And Harry, to prevent further incidences like this… I think you should take Occlumency."

"Occlumency, sir?" _Why wasn't Dumbledore even looking at him? _

"Blocking the mind from penetration by another. I believe that Voldemort is using you for something, and to prevent your harm, you need to learn to block him out. Professor Snape will take the lessons, starting the Monday that school starts up again."

"Okay sir."

"Good boy." Dumbledore, without so much as a nod, strode out of the room, making Harry wonder what the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When they got back to Grimmauld Place, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were anxious to hear what happened. They had been notified by Dumbledore of Arthur's death, but had not been told how it happened. Mrs. Weasley gave them some vague answers about 'patrolling' and 'some damned snake' before Bill said it was probably best to get to bed. Everyone agreed; they were all very tired after being torn from bed that morning.

Harry on the other hand couldn't sleep, he was afraid that if he did he'd see the dream again. Living through the death of a person once was bad enough. Weren't Cedric and the recurring nightmare proof of that? Harry went downstairs to get a glass of water.

He heard someone moving about. He assumed it was Sirius or one of the Order, but he took his wand out anyway.

He got to the kitchen, and there was a pause, a flash of light, and Harry was on the floor. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" Ginny whispered. "I thought you were a Death Eater or something!"

Harry got up. "It's okay. You probably shouldn't do magic outside of school."

"I know. I'm just jumpy because of… well, what happened with Dad. I can't sleep, which sucks because I am _so _tired."

"I can't sleep either. Why don't you take a nap on the couch, and I'll stand guard?" Harry asked.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course! You're like my sister, Ginny. I'd do anything for family."

"Oh."

She hopped on the couch, and Harry went upstairs to get a blanket for her. By the time he got back, she was fast asleep. _So much for can't sleep. _

She looked so peaceful, Harry decided. _She looks almost… beautiful_. _But_, Harry reminded himself, _she looks beautiful all the time. _Where had _that_ come from?

What about Cho? Had he completely forgotten their kiss under the mistletoe? _Saying someone looks beautiful doesn't mean I want to date them. _

Harry decided it was best that he mentally change the subject. He thought about Occlumency lessons with Snape. The more he thought about them, the more he decided he didn't want to do them. _Why can't Dumbledore teach me? Oh that's right, he's been ignoring you all year! _

Harry tried not to throw something and then focussed his attention to the door. He knew some of the Order would probably be around, patrolling, but for some reason he didn't think the knock at the door was from them.

He went to the door, looked through the peephole, and no one was there. He opened the door to be sure it wasn't some tiny person, but no, when he opened it, no one was there. He probably should have known better than to open the door that wide when it was dark, because for all he knew there was someone hiding waiting to stun him. But no, he closed the door, and nothing had hit him.

The knocking persisted. He didn't dare check the door again, whatever was knocking may not have stunned him then, but that did not mean it was not there.

Soon, after trying to ignore the noise, Harry realised it was coming from upstairs, not outside. He took one glance around the room, making sure Ginny was safe, and then walked upstairs. He traced the noise to a wardrobe, inside a bedroom that wasn't being used.

When he opened the door (with his wand out, of course), he realised it was not a who, but a what that was making the noise.

"Kreacher? What the hell are you doing in there?"

"How dare you show your filthy half-blood face in the Noble House of Black along with those blood-traitor Weasleys-"

"Kreacher!" Sirius yelled as he appeared.

"Master Sirius." Kreacher bowed.

"Answer Harry's question." Sirius' voice did not sound pleased.

"I got trapped."

"Why didn't you apparate out?" Harry asked.

"Like this?" Kreacher asked as he disappeared with a small popping noise.

"Damned elf." Sirius muttered.

"Sorry if we woke you." Harry said.

"It's no problem. But why aren't you in bed? Harry, you're fifteen, you still need rest-"

"I couldn't sleep. I'd see Cedric's murder. And Arthur's. Again." He hastily added.

"Again? Are you telling me you saw it the first time?"

"Yes." Harry sighed. "I think I may have done it. Sirius, _I was the snake_."

"Nonsense, not even You-Know-Who could transport you out of Hogwarts."

"You're sure?"

"Harry, I'm positive. Now off to bed."

"But I said I'd watch Ginny-"

"Where is she?"

"The bottom floor lounge room."

"Right, I'll watch her. To be honest I can't sleep either. It's started again Harry. It's started again and it's like last time."

And with that note of happiness, Harry went upstairs into the room he shared with Ron. Ron was fast asleep and snoring with his mouth wide open. It took at least an hour for Harry to get to sleep. He could hear Sirius pacing, and eventually he used the rhythm to help lull him into sleep.

Harry was right, he did see Arthur. He saw Arthur's bloody mangled body, which when Harry went to touch it turned into the body of Cedric, whose face looked completely blank. Then both stood up, morphed together, and turned into the pale man with red eyes that had haunted Harry since June.

Harry awoke, sweating. "You right mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Nightmare."

Ron nodded, understanding completely. Ron had had a nightmare too, but all that had happened in his was him seeing his father lying there, motionless, covered in bruises, while his mother sobbed. It hadn't seemed scary when it had happened in reality, but it scared Ron now.

When they got to the table, breakfast was ready. It looked like Mrs. Weasley had been cooking for hours. She probably had, judging by the huge bags under her eyes. Everyone tucked in, eating slowly, while she pushed the eggs around her plate, eying them with disgust.

"I thought we should organize… a funeral for your father."

"For when? Before school starts again?" Charlie asked.

"I was thinking after Christmas."

"We'd have to start organizing soon then…"

"Yes, I was thinking we could go to Diagon Alley to get flowers and such. But where will we bury him?" she asked.

"There's a cemetery not far from the Burrow. It's a muggle cemetery, but hey, Dad was fascinated by Muggles-" Charlie said.

"I suppose it would do. Will you come with me to check it out?" she asked Sirius.

"Of course, Molly." Sirius said.

"I'm coming too." Bill said.

"And me." Charlie added.

"Oh, but who will look after the kids?" she muttered.

"Fred and I will babysit!" George suggested.

"Over my dead body-" and she almost burst into tears. Almost. She composed herself though, just quickly enough to blink back the tears before they shed.

"Don't worry," Lupin said, entering the room, "I'll look after them."

Before George and Fred could argue that they were 'seventeen now and needed no babysitting', Sirius shot them a glance that said 'guys, probably wouldn't be best to argue today'.

There was a knock at the door, Remus left the room, and re-entered with Hermione.

"Hermione!" everyone shouted. Well, except the adults.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Well, I heard about… what happened," she said, dodging the touchy subject, "and I convinced my parents that I would be better here this Christmas."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Well, it's great to see you, Hermione." Sirius said.

She shot him a grateful smile and everyone got up to hug her. Hermione deliberately hugged Mrs. Weasley first, and then Ron, Harry, Ginny, George, Sirius, Remus, she shook Bill and Charlie's hands, and then hugged Fred. He seemed to linger a bit longer than she'd expected, but she didn't seem to be protesting. She seemed to enjoy it. And of course, when she realised that everyone had realised she blushed bright red.

Eager to change the subject, she asked Harry what was wrong, as he sat there clutching his scar, struggling for breath.

**A/N: Yes, I know the romances in the books don't happen until the sixth book in the real version, but hey. I'm starting them out early. Sue me. (Just a side note I don't own Harry Potter so you can't sue me if I write this. I hope.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Harry?" Almost everyone asked.

Harry couldn't hear however, he was too busy listening to Voldemort's conversation with Nagini.

"Massssster, the man patrolling the area wasssss killed…"

"Very well. He got in the way, how could I show Potter what I meant to with him there?" Voldemort hissed in Parselmouth. "It's a shame that I had to flee so they wouldn't find me…"

Harry's headache grew larger and more vicious as the scene played out.

"Masssster, when will we try again?"

"Nightfall, after Christmas. When the Order are at the funeral of the man you just killed."

"Ssssurely they mussst have ssssomeone patrolling that night…"

"Then we will just have to make sure that they won't be able to yell for help." Voldemort laughed, an awful sound that Harry thought sounded like a cat choking.

Harry snapped back to reality, on the floor, with the worst headache.

"He knows…" Harry whispered.

"Who knows? Voldemort?" Hermione asked. She seemed to have guessed it was something to do with him, seeing as Harry was clutching his scar.

"Don't say his name!" Ron yelled.

"Sorry! _You-know-who _knows what, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"About the funeral… When it happens they are going to try to sneak back into wherever Arthur was when he was killed… To show me something…"

Mrs. Weasley's hand flew to her mouth, Arthur and Remus shot each other a look, undoubtedly communicating ideas with just their eyes, and the other children all looked confused. Bill and Charlie went to aid their mother, who just burst into tears.

"He says," Harry said, "that if someone's patrolling that night, they'll make sure he can't 'yell for help'…"

"'They'? Who's they?" Fred asked.

"The snake… and Voldemort." Harry passed out. He didn't know if it was from the little sleep, the splitting headache or what he just witnessed, but when he came round, everyone looked concerned.

Harry insisted he was alright, and insisted that Sirius, Molly, Bill and Charlie get going, and after he allowed Mrs Weasley to heat his breakfast, she left.

He hadn't really eaten that much before Hermione arrived, so he wolfed down the rest. Maybe hunger had contributed slightly as well.

Harry got off the couch they'd put him on, and walked upstairs. Remus had been reading the newspaper just opposite, but all the children must have gone upstairs. Probably the orders of Mrs Weasley, telling them to let him get some rest.

They were all in Ron and Harry's joint room, discussing something. He couldn't really hear what, but when he entered, they all quietened immediately.

He looked at Ron and Hermione, sitting on Ron's bed. "Can I talk to you two please?"

"Of course," Hermione said, just as Ron said "Yeah."

They walked up into Ginny's room, the one that as of that night she would be sharing with Hermione.

"Guys… I can see inside Voldemort's head. Not all the time, of course… But he must be able to see inside mine too… And I don't know if he falters and I get let in, or if he deliberately lets me in so I can see what he does…"

Hermione's face looked worried. "When did this begin?"

"When I saw Mr Weasley get killed…"

"So, you've seen inside his head, twice now?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "And you think he can see inside yours?"

"Well he knew about the funeral, and we only discussed that a minute before you walked in… I don't think Mrs Weasley had mentioned it to anyone else."

She glanced at Ron and he gave her a complete look of helplessness.

"So what do we do?" she asked.

"Dumbledore said that Snape is going to give me Occlumency lessons…"

"That's great! I mean, your mind may be vulnerable now, but Occlumency will help to keep _You-Know-Who _out."

"Hopefully. I mean, he's a powerful wizard right? I'd have to be really skilled at it to keep him out…"

"That's where the saying 'practice makes perfect' comes in, Harry."

Ron, who hadn't spoken at all yet said, "But why Snape? Why not Dumbledore?"

"I have no clue. I would prefer Dumbledore, but he's been ignoring me all year, and I have no clue why…"

After a while, they came back out of the room and went downstairs. Remus had disappeared, but the twins were demonstrating some of their new products to Ginny.

"I think it's funny that they didn't get as many O.W.L.s as mum had been hoping, yet they can do all this." Ron muttered.

Hermione was mesmerised. "How do you do this?" she asked, as they demonstrated a sweet that turned someone's face bright blue, making them look like they were choking.

"It's simple." George said.

"We're just that awesome." Fred replied, smirking.

Hermione insisted they tell her how they do it, but Fred and George wouldn't budge.

"What if you steal our ideas?" Fred asked.

"Do you really think I would?"

"I don't know. You seem like one of those people that could be all sweet and innocent and then if you don't get what you want you'll set fire to an owl or something." Fred replied.

Hermione play-punched him, and he faked being seriously injured. He fell on the floor yelling "Ow! My arm!"

She tried to ignore him, but after a minute, she gave in and asked, "Are you alright?"

"No. You hurt my arm and my feelings." He held out his other arm, "help me up."

She grabbed his hand, starting pulling, and Fred, being the stronger one, pulled her down next to him. "There! That's what you get."

Hermione was face down, sobbing.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you-" Fred started.

Hermione's sobbing turned to laughter, and to the astonishment of everyone she said, "Got you this time, Fred!"

She got up and triumphantly walked out of the room.

Everyone's jaws almost touched the ground. George was the first to laugh. Then slowly, everyone else joined in. Fred was the last, but even he had to admit that that was pretty clever of her.

That was when Fred started thinking differently towards Hermione Granger.

**A reply to some reviews: **

**Serialkeller: Yes, she hasn't been in much, but that is only because of where I started the story. She wasn't really involved much with the murder of Arthur, but she will be in more soon! And Hermione is one of the main characters, but so is Ron. As I can only put two I put Hermione because I already have a Ron/Harry fanfic and because I feel that Hermione will be in the story more, just not at the moment. **

**Slytherin66: Thank you for your review! I agree with you on most points, but as I still don't even know where the story is going, I may incorporate some of your ideas. (Hope you don't mind!) **

**Potterphilsosepher: Thank you! I enjoy reviews, but it is great when someone compliments my idea! **

**Thank you guys for commenting on other chapters, I just thought I should reply to these ones. If you have any ideas please feel free to review or PM me, and I would be happy to try and incorporate them, provided they fit in with how I think the story should go. It's not set in stone, but I have some ideas up my sleeve. **

**I start school again soon, so I don't know how often I'll be able to post. I'll post at least once a week, I hope! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry was downstairs with Ginny, Ron and George. Remus was upstairs patrolling and Hermione was in her room, reading.

She heard a knock, and expecting it to be Lupin checking on her, she said "Come in."

It was not Lupin who entered; it was a particular redhead who she had a particular fondness for. She loved all the Weasleys, but for some reason, she always lit up when she saw him.

"Hello," he said. "That was pretty impressive what you did down there."

"Thank you," she smiled. "I _am_ pretty awesome."

"Keep dreaming," he laughed.

"Oh, I will."

There was an awkward pause, and to make up conversation, he asked, "So what you reading?"

"Some book I found on the shelf. It's a biography of Salazar Slytherin. Very biased towards him though, it's everyone else who's wrong apparently for allowing Muggle-Borns to come to Hogwarts."

"Well what would you expect? This is the Noble House of Black."

"That's very true."

"So do you want to do something?" Fred asked.

"Sure! I mean… whatever. Want to play Truth or Dare?"

"What's that?"

"It's a muggle game. I say 'truth or dare' and you tell me which one you want. Truth is a question you have to answer –ironically- truthfully. Dare is me telling you to do something. Then once you've done it, you ask me."

"Okay. Do you want to go first?"

"Sure. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth," he said hesitantly.

"So, do you like anyone?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh come on! That's not an answer!"

"What? It's the truth."

"So who is it? Angelina?" Hermione asked.

Fred smirked. "No. And you only get one question. It's my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"So do you like anyone?"

"Perhaps."

"You're right. That is really frustrating."

George, Harry, Ginny and Ron walked in. "Hey guys! Just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were using protection." Harry said, smiling.

Hermione poked her tongue out at him. "Oh, shut up."

"Protection?" The Weasleys asked.

"Don't worry," Harry laughed.

"So what are you guys doing?" Ron asked.

"Playing truth or dare. Want to join?" Fred replied.

"What's that?" George asked, confused.

After Hermione and Fred explained the rules, they all agreed and George went first.

"Um, Fred. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you… to kiss Hermione."

Fred and Hermione both turned red. Fred shook his head.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Everyone started chanting. Eventually, they both shrugged.

"Fine…" Hermione said.

Fred leaned in, and slowly, Hermione did too. Their lips met, and Hermione put her hands around his neck. Fred grabbed hold of her waist, and their lips moved in compliance with the other's. It wasn't until a minute later, George pretended to check the time, and then cleared his throat.

They both pulled away almost immediately, and turned, if possible, an even darker shade of red.

"Um, Fred, your go," Ginny said.

"Oh, right, um…"

"Why don't you ask Hermione?" Ron laughed.

"Ron. Truth or dare?" Fred asked.

"Uh, dare."

"I dare you to kiss Harry."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled.

"I'm kidding!" Fred told them, "Seriously, calm down. I dare you to go find Lupin and asked how babies are made."

"That's slightly less embarrassing. I'll be right back." Ron said.

Ron left and everyone laughed, waiting for Ron to come back. Eventually, Ginny spoke.

"So… that was some kiss, huh guys?" Ginny said.

"Some kiss alright." George laughed. "You guys couldn't keep your hands off each other. You were like 'Oh Freddie, never leave me… I love you…' and Fred you were like 'I'll never leave you, my lips would have to be separated from yours for that…'" They all laughed, except Fred and Hermione.

Ron came back in.

"What happened?" Fred asked, shifting the attention from himself.

"He started going into a very thorough explanation, by which point I told him it was a joke and ran away…"

"I would pay to see the look on his face when you asked him." Harry said.

"Yeah, it was priceless."

They played again for a little while longer, until Mrs Weasley arrived home and everyone went downstairs to ask how it went. Hermione and Fred dawdled behind, chatting. She had an important question she needed to ask him.

"So… does this mean anything? Like, are we going to ignore this… or are we going to do something about it?"

"What do you mean 'do something about it'? Like, go out?"

"Well, maybe… if you want to…"

"So it was me you were talking about when you said you may like someone."

"Yes." Hermione said, looking at her shoes.

"Well, I was talking about you when I said I may like someone."

Hermione's face lit up. "Really?"

"Of course. What's not to like? You're smart, you clearly have a sense of humour, I know you really well, and you're really nice…"

"So you do want to go out?"

"Only if you do."

As an answer, she put her arm in front of him to stop him walking down the stairs, pushed him back against the railing, and kissed him. It was exactly like before, except more intense. They pulled apart, begrudgingly, when Mrs. Weasley called out for Fred.

They walked downstairs, hand in hand, only separating their hands when they were just outside the door.

"I think we should go out."

"As do I." Hermione replied.

She walked inside, and for the first time since the holidays had started, he didn't feel sad. He felt happy.

**A/N: Guys, before you go on about how he only discovered he had feelings for her like an hour before they started going out, please don't. I know that things moved kind of (cough very) quickly, but that is only because its Fred's last year, and I want them to have a decent relationship before he leaves. And I think he deserves some happiness. **

**I will work on ways to make the others happy too, just next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The last couple of weeks had gone really quickly for Harry. Christmas had passed, he had gotten presents from all of the Weasleys, and in turn he had gotten each of them a gift. Hermione and Fred seemed rather embarrassed to give each other a gift and wouldn't let anyone see the cards. Harry had no clue why, but he supposed that Hermione will tell him when she wanted to.

The funeral was scheduled for the 5th of January, three days before the children went back to Hogwarts. When the morning of that day arrived, Molly would barely get out of bed. Fred and George made her breakfast in bed, while Ginny helped coax her into having a shower and coming downstairs. Bill and Charlie were in Diagon Alley, getting some last minute decorations (flowers shouldn't be bought too early) and a potion to help calm their mother down enough to get her through that night.

Ron was trying on his new dress robes, but for some reason they didn't seem appropriate. They were a stunning shade of emerald, and even in the Wizarding World, black was what was used to mourn the dead. Ron went looking for Fred and George to ask them to cast a spell to make them change colour, but Fred was nowhere to be seen and George didn't know a spell to dye clothes.

He supposed Hermione might know one, so he went to find her. He heard noise coming from one of the bedrooms, and supposed it was Ginny and Hermione talking, so he went to investigate. He opened the door a fraction, and did indeed see Hermione. But not in a way he expected- locking lips with his brother.

He retreated a few steps, took a deep breath, knocked on the door, and enjoyed the panicked look on their faces when he did open the door and they had only just sprung apart. "Hey Fred, I was wondering if you could help dye my robes black for tonight?"

"I don't know the spell-"

"Don't worry, I do." Hermione interrupted. She muttered the spell to Fred and he pointed his wand at Ron and said "_Diventa Nera_" and watched as black ink shot out of the end of his wand tip. It created a spot on the left shoulder of Ron's robes, and then it quickly spread leaving the whole robe black.

"Thanks," he said. "So what are you guys doing?"

"Just chilling," Fred said casually.

"Awesome," Ron replied, "I'm going to go."

"Okay," Hermione said.

When Ron left the room, he could hear the sigh of relief coming from both of them. "Do you think he saw?" Fred asked.

"Oh, yeah, by the way guys," Ron called out, "I did see."

He left them with that and walked down the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley to meet up with her eldest sons and then check everything was set for the funeral. Sirius was chatting with Harry, trying to convince him that the Occlumency lessons with Snape were the best thing for him.

"Harry, you need to block him out. These lessons will help."

"But why Snape? I mean he _hates _me! Why not Dumbledore?"

Sirius hesitated for a second and then said simply, "I have no clue. I guess he has his reasons."

Fred and Hermione were trying to find Ron, to ask him not to tell anyone. The only person Hermione permitted Fred to tell was his twin, and every time Fred and Hermione sat next to each other, George winked or coughed.

They eventually found him in his and Harry's joint room, reading through the _Daily Prophet_.

"Um… hi Ron," Hermione started.

"I won't tell anyone."

"You won't?" Fred asked.

"Of course not. I don't share other people's secrets. You two must have a reason for keeping quiet. I'm just a bit upset because I thought that we were good enough friends for you to keep me in the loop."

"Oh Ron! No, it's not like that… We haven't told anyone, well except George… but he was always bound to find out anyway! We just wanted it to be kept secret until after the funeral. We thought everyone would be happier for us if there wasn't the sadness overcast on the announcement." Hermione replied.

"Announcement? What, are you two engaged?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"No, of course not." Fred replied.

"How long have you two been going out then?" Ron asked.

"A couple of weeks. The day we played Truth or Dare and I got dared to kiss her…"

"Oh well, congratulations I guess. I think you guys should at least tell Ginny and Harry, even if you aren't going to tell our other family."

"We were thinking about it. But I guess now you know it wouldn't be fair not to tell them. I guess we should go find them then." Hermione nudged Fred.

"Yeah I guess we should." Fred replied. "Thanks Ron for being so… okay with us."

"My pleasure," he said, turning back to the Prophet.

Fred and Hermione found Ginny, and since Ginny was one of Hermione's best friends, she was of course a bit upset that she didn't get told immediately. She was still happy for them and offered them her best.

Harry was still chatting, or arguing, with Sirius. They didn't want to bother them, so they left him to it.

The time came when everybody had to get ready for the funeral. Mrs Weasley put on a black long-sleeved dress that came down to just under the knee. She was wearing her hair down with a black hat on. Hermione and Ginny were wearing similar dresses, Hermione's was slightly shorter than Ginny's but Ginny's was beaded around the top. Harry was wearing his dress robes, and so was Ron. Fred and George looked elegant in matching suits, while Bill and Charlie were wearing black and grey striped suits that too looked like they matched.

Everyone raised their wand hands and the Knight Bus appeared, with Stan Shunpike and Ernie driving. Mrs Weasley counted out the change for the Weasley tickets, and Harry and Hermione paid for theirs. When Mrs Weasley wasn't looking, he slipped the rest of his spare change into her pocket, three galleons and seven sickles. He hoped she wouldn't notice and give it back- she was a very independent woman and didn't like handouts.

When they were all sitting on the bus, Harry was in front of Hermione and Fred and all the others were behind them.

Harry turned in his seat to look at them.

"Hey guys, what's been happening?" Harry asked.

"Harry, we have something we want to tell you," Hermione replied, with a look not of sorrow, but happiness. Harry generally associated those words with difficult things, so he was surprised to hear they had, in fact, a positive connotation.

"Me and Hermione… are going out," Fred said. Harry's eyes opened a bit wider, but he wasn't too shocked. They had been flirting for months, and they had been acting awkward around everyone else for the last couple weeks…

"Congratulations guys! How long have you been dating?"

"Since the day we played truth or dare." Hermione replied.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Harry told them, and then they got chatting about when they were going to tell everyone else.

They arrived at the funeral home, and there were already a few wizards there in robes that were black. Molly greeted them while everyone else stood back. When it came time for the funeral to begin, Mrs Weasley took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and walked into the church, holding Ginny's hand.

The Weasleys all sat up the front, with Harry and Hermione squeezing into the second row. Harry recognized some of the people there- Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, even Dumbledore- and some he didn't –people whom he supposed were from the Ministry.

The ceremony had begun, and some people said some words about him. Eventually, it was time to follow the hearse to the cemetery where Arthur would be buried.

The muggle rituals were followed, much to the disgust of some of the pure- blooded wizards come to "pay their respects".

All the Weasleys were crying as they threw dirt onto the coffin, Fred and George arm in arm, Molly comforting Ginny, Harry trying to console Ron, and the two older boys trying to stifle tears. Harry couldn't see Percy, he hadn't come with the family, but he knew Percy would be there somewhere. He couldn't abandon his family completely like that, could he?

The Ministry provided a couple of cars so the Weasleys could get home, and within half an hour they were all back at Grimmauld Place. Mrs Weasley went straight to bed, but Harry had a feeling she wouldn't actually be sleeping for a while.

Everyone else stayed up for a while, playing exploding snap and trying to take their minds of the night's events.

They went to bed, and all the children looked completely fine, but Harry swore that that night he heard Ron crying.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Come on everyone… get up! Or else you'll miss your train!" Mrs Weasley called out.

For once in his life, Harry was not looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Sure, he'd get to start the DA up again, but with the new lessons with Snape and Umbridge breathing down his neck… He wasn't sure he could take it.

Down at breakfast, Hermione and Fred weren't even trying to hide the fact they were together anymore. They had announced it, much to the surprise of the adults, the day after the funeral. Everyone was happy for them, and now they could act normally around each other again.

They all finished their breakfast, did some last minute packing, and soon enough they were all ready to leave. Sirius thought best not to accompany them this time, as he thought that someone may recognize him like last time, and so gave Harry a goodbye and said "I'll see you this summer".

They arrived at platform 9 ¾ and Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat in a carriage together, all only just managing to squeeze in. Well, Hermione was pretty much on Fred's lap.

"Guys, I know you're together now… but seriously, can't you wait until you're alone?" Ron asked. Fred winked but Hermione blushed.

Some hours later, they arrived at Hogwarts, and they all sat together at the table for dinner as well. The Christmas decorations had all gone, and the usual ones were back.

Fred put his arm around Hermione, as if to show everyone that she was taken. When a few girls gaped at them, he said, "Yes! We're together! Now, why don't you go back to your lives, and stop interrupting mine."

"That was a bit mean." Hermione said as she nudged him.

"Oh well, at least they're gone." Fred replied. "I'll apologise to them later if I really need to."

He kissed Hermione on the cheek and everyone groaned. Fred burst out laughing. "Oh, sod off." He smirked.

They all went back to the Common Room, but instead of Hermione going with Fred, she went with Harry and Ron.

"What, not hanging out with your boyfriend?" Ron asked, with a little too much snark to be a joke.

"Oh Ron, don't be like that. And I wanted to hang out with you guys tonight. We haven't hung out just the three of us since… well, since like, _forever_."

"Slight exaggeration, but thanks for caring," Harry grinned.

"So, when is the DA meeting up again?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking maybe tomorrow or something… Because we can't get _that _much homework on the first day back." Harry replied.

"What about all that homework from the holidays?" Hermione asked.

"Harry and I are exempt from that. Or so Sirius said. He said that he spoke with Dumbledore and he told him to pass along the message that our homework isn't due until next week, because we missed a day of school, see."

Harry nodded and Hermione looked appalled, but then her face softened. She remembered the reason that they missed school.

"So… got your eyes on anyone?" she asked politely, but curiously.

"Well, Cho… I don't know if we'll meet up again though. We get to go to Hogsmeade on the 14th of February, so I think I may ask her to that."

"For Valentine's Day?" Hermione asked.

The realization dawned on Harry. "Oh my Goodness! It is Valentine's Day that day isn't it!" Harry's face fell into his hands. "Great. Just great."

"What's wrong with Valentine's Day?"

"It is a day for romance, 'Mione. Last I checked, I wasn't exactly the most romantic guy I know."

"Well, you should buy her chocolates or something. Let her know she's special. Maybe some flowers. She'll appreciate it. She really likes you Harry." Hermione reassured.

"I really hope so."

"She wouldn't snog you if she didn't, mate!" Ron replied as he patted Harry on the back.

"Thanks Ron, that's so reassuring." Harry grinned.

"Anytime mate!"

Fred appeared at the entrance to the Common Room, sat down next to Hermione, and put his arm around her. Ron was scowling.

_Does Ron like Hermione?_ Harry wondered.

Harry went up to his dorm and pulled his galleon from his pocket, and changed the numbers to the next day's date. He hoped everyone would see it, especially Cho. If no one else went, he at least hoped she would.

Harry was so tired from the train ride and his lack of ability to sleep lately, that he decided he would sleep early. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow, and for once, he had a dreamless sleep.

He awoke to find himself perfectly refreshed, and for once, not even tired.

He changed in the adjoining bathroom and had a shower, got ready, and went down to the Common Room. Hermione was reading through some book, while Fred was playing with her hair and kissing her on the cheek, while she was trying not to get distracted.

"Stop! Stop… please…" she managed between giggles. He didn't stop. Eventually she gave up trying to read, and that's when he kissed her properly on the lips.

Harry coughed, and then they both turned to see Harry. Hermione blushed, and Fred looked a bit embarrassed, but still had half a grin on his face.

"Guys, I know you're still in the 'Honeymoon Phase' of your romance, but could you please tone it down a bit?" Harry smirked.

"Yeah, sorry," Hermione replied, still blushing red.

Harry went down to breakfast, filled his plate with food, and once he'd devoured that, he helped himself to another serve.

He noticed Cho from across the room, and gave a little wave. She waved back, and when Harry pulled his coin from his pocket, she checked hers, and put a thumbs-up when she saw the date. Harry beamed across at her.

That's when Hermione and Ron showed up, seemingly in an argument. Ginny was trailing behind them, looking back and forth like in a tennis game.

"Seriously Ronald, I thought you were alright with me and your brother dating!"

"I never said I wasn't! My problem is that you keep rubbing it in everyone's noses!"

"So what's up guys?" Harry asked.

"Ron's upset because he's jealous that Fred and Hermione keep showing their romance, whereas the only girl that Ron has ever kissed is Aunt Tessie." Ginny laughed, puckering up her lips to demonstrate.

Ron blushed red, and everyone except Ron laughed.

The back-to-school classes were every bit as boring as they were before the holidays. All the teachers were shooting Ron sympathetic looks, especially Professor McGonagall. The only person who didn't was Umbridge, but Ron suspected that if she had, he would have fainted from fright.

The D.A met at 5 P.M, and Harry was trying to teach them different protective spells, such as _Protego_. Most got it immediately, but Fred was distracted by Hermione, and so George landed many spells on him, in which George had no idea the counter-curse of. Luckily, the room provided a spell-book to help them.

When everyone was hungry and had burned up an appetite, Harry allowed them all to leave. When Cho walked past him to go, he whispered, "Can I speak to you?" She nodded, and they waited until everyone had gone before wording his next words carefully.

"So… there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up…" he started.

"On Valentine's Day," she pointed out.

"Right, on Valentine's Day. So I was wondering… do you want to spend it with me?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up, and she hugged him tight and breathed "Of course I would."

She pecked him on the lips, and then scurried out of the room.

_This is the best day ever_, Harry thought.

It turned out that Harry was wrong about it being the best day ever, because he got a note from Snape telling him about the Occlumency lesson's commencement at dinner.

Harry knocked on the classroom door just past eight, which is when he was expected.

"You're late!" Snape announced as he opened the door.

"By like two minutes!" Harry retorted.

"May I remind you that _I _am doing _you _a favour, not the other way around. I would like some respect." Snape replied.

"Sorry."

"Sorry. What?"

"Sorry _sir_."

"Very well. Now in these lessons I will attempt to penetrate your mind, and you must attempt to resist. Empty your mind, clear it of all thought, and just focus on your breathing."

Harry tried to do as instructed, but he had too many thoughts swirling in his mind for them to just stop altogether. As Snape yelled "_Legilimens!" _Harry felt all of it coming back to him – he saw his kiss with Cho, he saw Hermione and Ron's argument, he saw his first day of Potion's class, he saw when Cedric died, and lastly, he saw Arthur Weasley die.

"STOP!" Harry yelled, and Snape lifted the spell. Harry felt exhausted, like he had just been beaten up.

"Mr. Potter, you need to _empty your mind_, not provide thoughts for me to tamper with!"

"I'm sorry Sir! It was my first attempt and I had no idea how _hard _it would be…"

"You cannot use that as an excuse! You need to learn! Or do you like seeing all these visions? Does it make you feel _special_ to know that your mind has a connection with the Dark Lord's? Well, sorry to disappoint you Potter, but that is not your job."

"No, it's yours, right?" Harry countered.

A hint of a grim smile played at Snape's lips. "Yes, you are right, that is my job."

The rest of the lesson was exhausting. By the time Harry was allowed to leave, it was well past midnight, and Harry was ready to pass out. It took all his strength to not collapse onto the couch in the Common Room. He fell asleep faster than he had the night before- which is truly saying something.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys! Been busy with school and work! I'll try and update more often, it's just I had no time to before now! Hope you enjoyed :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys! It's been ages since I've updated! What with work, school and drama club, I barely have time! Now it's the holidays and I have no homework so I will try and update a bit in the next two weeks! Please enjoy this chapter (:**

Harry woke up sweating. How many times did Arthur Weasley's death have to play over in his head before he got used to it? It still never failed to haunt him, and he had seen it a lot in the last four weeks.

He checked his schedule, which he had forgotten over the course of the holidays, and saw that he had Defence Against the Dark Arts first. _Oh great, Umbridge_.

He went down to breakfast and saw for once that Ron was chatting with Lavender, and she was twirling her hair in between her fingers. Ron was smiling and chatting, and she was trying her hardest to make him laugh. Hermione was sitting next to Ron, chatting to Fred who was sitting on her right. Harry went to sit opposite them, next to George who was opposite Fred.

"So Fred, next DA meeting, you going to tear your eyes away from Hermione at all?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Only if she stops being beautiful," Fred replied.

"Aw," Hermione said, and George and Harry were imitating Fred then making gagging sounds.

"Guys!" Hermione laughed.

"Oh come on, how much longer is this stage going to last? I'm looking forward to the part where nicknames become insults," George smirked.

"What stage?" Fred asked, deliberately burying his forehead in the curve of Hermione's neck.

"Never mind," George said, resisting the urge to fling something at his twin.

Harry didn't hear what was said next, he was looking at Arthur Weasley's dead body in his mind. _This is what could happen to everyone else… You know where it is Harry...  
_Harry's forehead was on fire, yet his blood ran cold. He tried to do what Snape said during Occlumency, but no matter how hard he tried all he succeeded in doing was making the picture more prominent in his mind.

Harry opened his eyes to Hermione, Fred and George snapping their fingers over Harry's face while he stared up at the Great Hall ceiling. Harry turned his head slightly to see more students surrounding them. McGonagall was standing at the back, trying to clear a path to Harry.

"Mr Potter… oh good Lord! Granger, Weasley… take him to the infirmary…"

Harry didn't remember much after that until he woke again, from a dreamless sleep. He supposed he had been so exhausted from the first vision his mind wouldn't conjure another. He was at least slightly thankful for that.

No one came in to see how he was doing, except for Madam Pomfrey a couple of times. None of his friends did, because they had class, and Dumbledore didn't come in either. Harry had been hoping he would so Harry could ask to do Occlumency with him instead.

Harry drifted in and out of sleep for the entire day, most of the time with images of the few deaths he'd seen and the mysterious thestrals that he saw at the start of the school year…

**Sorry its only short guys, I promise to post more later in the week! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**A reply to some reviews before I start:**

**Let us remember: Yes she did consider putting them together, and she definitely set it up to happen, but in the end she decided Hermione would be best with Ron**

**ElizabethAnneSoph: Thanks you for your reviews! You'll just have to wait and see what happens with Sirius :)**

**RCPMione: I tried to fix it now, I just put them as the main characters because I already have a Ron/ Harry fanfiction and most of the changes in the story are happening to those two. **

**Okay, back to the story :)**

Life had gotten back to normal, or well, at least as normal as it could ever be, for Harry in the next couple of weeks. He hadn't had any more visions, and Umbridge seemed to relax a little on his case. He had seen Cho regularly at the DA meetings –they had been held a few times since his visit to the hospital- and Fred and Hermione seemed to have left the "Honeymoon Phase" of their relationship.

Harry was looking forward to Valentine's Day the next day, but still didn't know if he should get her flowers or chocolates or anything. He decided to get Fred to help, after all Fred seemed to know what he was doing.

"Fred, what should I do for Cho tomorrow?" Harry had picked a careful moment to ask- after everyone else had gone to bed and only he, Hermione and Fred were left.

"Depends, what is she into? Flowers, chocolates or dinner?" Fred asked, winking.

"I, uh, actually have no clue," Harry replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter what you do, just remember to meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon."

"Wait, why am I meeting you there?"

Hermione sighed. "Don't you remember? I told you a week ago, Harry!"

"Oh, um, I mustn't have been paying attention…"

"Oh, you'll find out tomorrow. Just don't forget okay!"

"Yes, yes, I'll remember," Harry reassured her.

Harry went up to bed scanning his mind for what Hermione might have told him. He eventually gave up, turned off his lamp, and slipped into another nightmare.

There was a door featured, Harry felt like he _knew _it from somewhere, but wasn't sure where. He reached out to touch it… and he woke up. He swore under his breath, sweating profusely, rolled over, and tried to fall asleep again. Unfortunately it didn't work.

He got out of bed after a couple hours, when it was starting to get light. He pulled on a shirt and changed into pants and put on his shoes. It was freezing cold, so he grabbed his jacket, beanie and scarf too. He didn't want breakfast, but he went down to the hall to see if Cho was there.

The hall was empty, seeing as it was dawn, and Cho wasn't there yet. He sat down waiting for her, and after half an hour, she showed up with some of her friends. She was also wearing a jacket, and a scarf but no beanie. Harry promptly walked over, and she waved her friends goodbye, as they left giggling. He offered her his hat. She refused, still smiling, "No thanks, I'm warm enough."

"So do you want to go now?" she asked.

"Sure," he smiled, holding out his hand. He took her left hand in his right, and then they set out to go to Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall ticked them off the list and allowed them to leave.

"So where shall we go?" He asked her.

"I have an idea," she replied, "but it's a surprise."

With every store they passed, with every diner, he wondered if they would stop there. After a twenty minute walked, she stopped at a shop with the name, "Madam Puddifoot's".

They walked in and the whole place was pink. Cupids hung from the ceiling, pink hearts and rose petals decorated the tables.

They picked a table near the back, past the couple with their tongues down each other's throats and the old couple sharing a meal.

"What would you like?" the waitress asked a few minutes after they'd sat down.

"A coffee please," Cho said.

"Me too please."

"Two coffees, coming up," the waitress said, very dully.

"She's cheerful," Harry joked.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Cho asked.

"Its nine o'clock is it? Well I have to go to the Three Broomsticks at midday."

"Why?" Cho asked, trying to sound calm but failing.

"I have to meet Hermione Granger."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yes," Harry replied cautiously.

"Why?" she asked again.

"It's kind of a secret, apparently," he answered.

"Oh, really?" she seemed to be fuming. _What did I do?! _Harry wondered.

They were momentarily distracted by their coffees arriving. Harry pulled out two galleons from his pocket, and gave it to the waitress.

'Cedric used to bring me here sometimes," she muttered.

_How do I respond to that? _

Harry noticed the couple at the next table over, still kissing. They were Hogwarts students.

"That's Roger Davies," Cho told him, noticing that he was looking. "He asked me out a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Harry asked, trying to find out more.

"Last Valentine's Day Cedric and I went to this really nice place…" her eyes began swimming with tears.

"Maybe… let's not talk about Cedric today." Harry suggested.

"I thought you'd understand!" she cried, attracting the attention of the other patrons. "I thought you'd want to help me get through it… Today was a mistake. I shouldn't have come. Clearly you aren't interested, you're meeting with the Granger girl as soon as this is over…"

"No, Cho it isn't like that."

"So what is it like? How many other girls are you meeting with after that? I should go."

She grabbed her coat, wiped her tears and stormed out of Madam Puddifoot's. Everyone else turned back to what they were doing.

It was a little early to go to the Three Broomsticks, but Harry thought he'd see who was there.

Luna was there, sitting at a table. "Hey Luna, what are you up to?" Harry asked.

"Waiting for Hermione," she replied.

"Oh cool, me too. Can I wait with you?"

"Of course," she giggled.

They chatted for an hour or so, when Hermione walked in with someone hadn't been expecting to see.

Rita Skeeter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

"Um, Hermione, what is _she _doing here?" Harry asked, directing his bitterness at Rita Skeeter.

Hermione sighed. "She is here to conduct an interview."

"For the Daily Prophet? No way," Harry replied, furious that Hermione would even suggest it.

"No, for the Quibbler. Luna's dad has agreed to publish it."

"We'll have to push back the article on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, but we think it'll be worth it," Luna said, in her dream land.

"Harry, we need to get your side of the story with You-know-who out there. No one has heard the actual version, your version of events, just what Dumbledore and the Ministry have told them. Please." Hermione begged.

"Fine," Harry agreed.

"C'mon, let's sit down," Hermione said, nudging Rita towards the table.

She sat down, pulled out a pen and a notepad, and turned to Harry.

"So Harry, why don't you tell me what happened, from the beginning?"

Harry went over his version of events, from when he and Cedric both touched the Triwizard Cup, Cedric being murdered to the reformation of Voldemort's body, to the Death Eaters.

"Wait, do you know any of their names?"

Harry started listing off all the ones he could remember. He then went into his battle with Voldemort, and him narrowly escaping with Cedric's body. Rita asked him a few extra questions, and by one thirty they were done the interview.

"I'll post the finished report to your father within the next couple of days," Rita said to Luna.

"Thank-you," Luna replied.

Harry and the girls stayed for a bit longer after Rita left.

"So Harry, how was your date with Cho?" Hermione asked.

"Well, uh, we went to Madam Puddifoot's, and we ordered two coffees…"

"Well done so far," Hermione joked.

"And then she asked what we were going to do afterwards, and I said I had to meet with you…"

"Oh no," Hermione said, guessing at Cho's reaction.

"She mentioned Cedric, and one guy who asked her out, and then I asked if we couldn't talk about Cedric for one day, and she burst into tears, accused me of being with other girls, and walked out of the place."

Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Harry, you're so _clueless_!" Hermione giggled.

"Why?"

"You clearly made her jealous by bringing me into the conversation, so she was trying to make _you _jealous by bringing up her exes," Hermione explained.

"But… what?"

"I don't agree with her reaction, but you could have tried being less tactless."

"Tactless?"

"So what exactly did you say when you said you had to meet me?" Hermione questioned.

"I said something like, 'I have to meet Hermione Granger in the Three Broomsticks at midday', and when she asked why I said, 'it's a secret apparently," Harry answered.

Hermione burst out laughing again. "You what? Harry, you, oh my goodness…" she managed between breaths.

"What?"

"You shouldn't keep secrets from a girl. Ever. She will get jealous. You should have said, 'Uh, I'm really sorry about this, but Hermione asked me to go to the Three Broomsticks at midday, I would rather stay with you but I promised I'd go. You could come if you'd like."

"No, I'm not saying that."

"Why not?"

"I'd sound like a total loser."

Hermione play-punched him in the arm and they both laughed.

Harry left to go back to Hogwarts, and saw Cho on the way back. She was surrounded by her friends so he thought best not to disturb her.

Harry got back to his dorm, wondering what to do. He thought about practicing his Occlumency, but then decided against it. He had far too many thoughts swivelling through his mind to attempt to clear it.

The day had seemed to long, yet so short at the same time. He was glad to have finally gotten everything off his chest to the public, but he was worried that this would fuel the ever-growing fire that was the question of Harry's sanity.

_I guess I'll find out after it's been published_, and Harry was unsure as to whether he was or wasn't looking forward to that day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Sorry it's been so long since I posted guys! My laptop broke and so there was the whole debacle of getting that fixed, plus I've had work, school, exams, social life *ha*… This has just been at the back of my mind! I remembered it a few days ago and thought, "Oh crap, better write the next chapter!" Please enjoy!**

Harry came downstairs from his Common Room to find everyone staring at him. Some were giving him strange looks, some were smiling, and some looked confused. Most of them were huddled in groups, with a magazine in between each group.

Trying not to let his confusion show, Harry went up to Ron and Hermione, who were also reading a magazine.

"What's going on guys?" he whispered.

"The Quibbler issue came out," Hermione replied, beaming.

"Oh… let me see," Harry demanded, practically snatching the magazine from Hermione's hands.

He read over it, it didn't appear to have anything extra added, nothing out of the ordinary… Then why was everyone looking at him with such mixed expressions? Were they just their general reactions to it?

_Rita: So Harry, tell me, when You-Know-Who reformed, how did you feel? What was it like? What was he like? _

_Harry: There are no words to describe it… I was sweating, yet I was stone-cold. My head was burning, Cedric was dead just a few feet over… It was like one of my worst nightmares, yet somehow, it was real…_

_Rita: And what did he do once he'd reformed? _

_Harry: He called back his Death Eaters-_

_Rita: Do you think you could name them? _

_Harry: Only by surnames._

_Rita: That's all I need._

_Harry: Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Malfoy, Avery I think…_

Harry's mind was racing. Would every house get this magazine? What would Umbridge say when she saw this? Harry felt sick just thinking about the all the weeks' worth of detentions he'd be getting.

When he came back to reality, Hermione's arm was around him. He was dripping sweat. "Mate, you look awful… Do you want to come get some breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Do you ever think of _anything _besides food?" Hermione giggled. Harry joined in the laughter, though only half-heartedly, and then went with them to breakfast.

He passed several Slytherins on the way in to the Dining Hall, who gave him very dirty looks. _Nothing out of the ordinary there_.

It wasn't until he passed Malfoy that the real fun began.

"So, my father is a Death Eater now is he?" Malfoy demanded.

"I'm surprised you didn't know Malfoy, seeing as you've lived with him your whole life."

"Do you have any idea who you're up against?" Malfoy retorted, clear anger on his face.

"Well, right now it's a slimy weasel, but I suppose I have other enemies." Ron choked back his laughter at Harry's comment. Hermione was trying not to get involved.

"How dare you…" Draco said as he pulled out his wand.

Harry pulled his out at the same time, but a booming voice was heard: "No wands out in the dining room!"

Harry and Draco both turned to see Umbridge, standing at the teacher's table, trying to get everyone's attention.

"Now everyone, I have an announcement to make… Hem hem. Quiet! The Quibbler magazine is now banned in light of recent articles. Anyone caught with an issue will be given one week's detention." Her toad-like face turned to Harry, "Harry Potter, see me in my office."

Harry rolled his eyes; it's not like that was a surprise to him. He grabbed a couple of pieces of toast and walked to Umbridge's office. Even with a head start, Harry was somehow still beaten to it.

"Now Harry," she said after she opened the door, offering him a seat.

"Yes?"

"Do you know why I have called you in today?"

Harry decided to play it dumb. "I have no idea Miss."

"Well I'll tell you why then… Your issue in the Quibbler."

"My _what _in the _what_?"

"Don't act dumb! You had an interview with Rita Skeeter and you told her lies, lies to scare people, to overthrow the Ministry…"

"I told her no such thing." _Still technically the truth._

"Harry Potter! Detention."

"Sure, how long?"

"A week! Starting tomorrow."

"Alright. Five o'clock?"

"Why- yes!" She said, flustered.

Harry walked out of the room, feeling exactly the way he did when he walked in, no happier, no more upset, just exactly the same. He supposed he felt a little triumphant too, because this article had definitely upset Umbridge, but if no one was taking it seriously, he may not feel that way.

He thought back to what she said at breakfast. _Silly Umbridge. Doesn't she know that banning the magazine will have the opposite effect? Now everyone will want a copy… _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: I want you all to know how close I came to deleting this story, just because I felt bad that I can't update it often. I hope you all understand; I'll update it whenever I can!**

As Harry walked through the corridors to get to class, he noticed everyone was huddled in groups reading something. It was different every time, but he thought it couldn't be a coincidence. As he passed some groups, like the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors, they smiled at him.

Slytherins gave him dirty looks and the Ravenclaws glanced at him, and then back at whatever they'd been reading.

Hermione came running up behind him and tried to get his attention.

"Harry, Harry!" He eventually heard her and turned around.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"They're all reading your article!" she replied, happily.

"But, how, it looks different every time…"

"They bewitched it, so they won't get told off by Umbridge." She whispered.

"That's awesome Hermione!" Come to think of it, it made sense. Everybody at the school hated Umbridge, and like Harry had thought last week when the article was first published, it only made them want to read it more when she banned it. The teachers, he supposed, had been banned from reading it too, but now all the mysterious points-giving had started making sense. He had wondered why Professor Sprout had given him twenty house points for passing her a potted-plant in Herbology.

Meanwhile, Umbridge had also been on the case more than ever about the D.A. She suspected there was something up, and she'd started interviewing random students about it. She'd even set up a group called the Inquisitorial Squad, who were like Prefects but had more power, all of whom were in Slytherin.

Hermione and Ron had been interviewed, but they hadn't given anything away. Hermione said Fred and George were interviewed together, but they sat in complete silence and didn't accept anything Umbridge offered them to drink.

Harry had finished all his detentions, and his hand still faintly had the words _I must not tell lies_. He thought it's past the point where it will go away, it must be another scar.

_As if I need another one of those_, Harry had thought, when he'd noticed.

Harry snapped back to reality, and noticed Hermione was just finishing a sentence.

"Sorry, what Hermione?"

"I said, when is the next D.A meeting? We really need to start practicing more, our O.W.L.s are in a few months…"

"Oh, um, I'll see what I can organise."

Harry saw Cho walking past and he ran to catch up with her.

"Cho! Cho! Wait!"

She ignored him and kept walking. _Maybe it's better if we don't talk anymore. She clearly isn't interested. _

Harry got to class, finally, although he was slightly late. Snape wasn't impressed though.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor!" Snape had declared when Harry walked in, sitting next to Ron.

_Is he annoyed because he's read my article?_

Harry tried not to focus on it, but then realised it was Monday. _Oh no, I have Occlumency tonight_. His professor had already been annoyed at him, because Umbridge had made him do detention instead of his Occlumency lessons, and now he had to deal with Snape, and whatever was knotting his wand.

He was ignored the rest of the lesson by Snape, and that was fine by him. At least Potions was the last lesson of the day, so he had a few hours of freedom before his Occlumency lesson.

He sat in the Common Room, chatting to Hermione and Ron about when the best time was to have the next D.A meeting.

"Um, maybe this Wednesday?" Ron suggested.

"Yes, it could work. There're no clubs that run on Wednesdays, and I asked everyone when their interview with Umbridge is, and Marietta has hers tomorrow, and then the next one after that is Thursday."

"Okay, Hermione can you change your Galleon please?" Harry checked the time, five thirty. "And I should head down to Occlumency. Snape seems determined to punish me. Best not to give him a reason to."

Harry started descending the stairs and after about fifteen minutes, he ended up at Snape's office door. He knocked once, and then opened the door. Snape must not have heard him though, because he seemed pretty preoccupied with what he was doing.

_Is that the Pensieve? What's he putting in there?_ And then Harry realised. _He's putting one of his memories in there. What could it be that he wants it to be hidden from me?_

Harry closed the door, and pretended not to see what Snape had just done. Come to think of it, the Pensieve had been there during every lesson. Harry just usually didn't turn up this early, so he wouldn't have seen Snape putting his memory in.

If Snape was startled, he didn't show it. "Okay, take a seat." Harry did so. "Clear your mind. Focus on having no emotions." Harry tried as best he could. He closed his eyes.

"Legilimens!" All of the memories of his time in the D.A came flooding back to him. He tried his best to stop it; he didn't want Snape to see these. Harry switched his focus to blackness. Just tried to focus on the colour black. He didn't think about what he'd just seen, he was deliberately trying not to.

When Snape lifted the spell, Harry felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"That was… very good. I didn't manage to see anything more than a wisp of that memory. Let me go tell Dumbledore, he told me to tell him whenever you make progress. _Stay right here_." Harry nodded to show he understood, and Snape left.

Harry estimated that he would have between half an hour to forty-five minutes before Snape came back. Suddenly, the pensieve became more fascinating…

_He'll never find out, what memory goes for more than half an hour?_

Harry stuck his head in the Pensieve, and it took him a moment to gather his bearings. He was in the Great Hall, surrounded by children writing on parchment. _This must be when Snape was doing the O.W.L.s! Wait, will my parents…?_

Harry turned around, spotting Snape immediately. His nose was almost touching the parchment. A few columns over was none other than James Potter. _Wow, I really do look a lot like him_.

Next to him was Peter Pettigrew. Anger welled up inside Harry, but he remembered this was a memory, he couldn't do anything about his anger, and it died down. Remus was ahead a few rows, and even then he wore shabby clothes. Near the very front was Harry's mother, easily identifiable by her bright red hair. He went up to her and looked at her paper. It looked like something Hermione would have written. And then there was Sirius, who he could pick out from a mile away.

The teacher announced a moment later that the test was over, and everyone stood up to leave. Harry's dad and his friends gathered together quickly, and starting discussing the O.W.L, which Harry discovered was for Defence against the Dark Arts. Harry wondered if he would be able to follow his dad considering that he wasn't supposed to be the focal point of this memory. Apparently he could though, because he followed his dad all the way to a tree and he didn't get pulled back to Snape.

"What did you guys get for five ways to identify a werewolf? I only managed to get two for that question…" Pettigrew said.

"Peter you're so stupid!" James replied.

"You literally run around with one every month!" Sirius added.

"Well, I guess…"

"I could tell you two for that already. One, he was sitting in the Great Hall doing the exam, two, his name is Remus Lupin." Remus said, sounding gloomy.

Snape started walking past, and Harry's dad noticed immediately.

"Snivellus!" Sirius yelled.

"Hang on, I'll get him." James added. "Levicorpus!"

Suddenly, Snape flew upside down in the air, dangling there, and his wand fell to the ground.

Harry's mother came rushing up to them. "Stop, stop! What are you doing? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," Sirius replied.

"It was more just a matter of him being there." James agreed.

"Well put him down! You're nothing but a bully!"

"I'll tell you what. I'll put him down, if, you go on a date with me." James winked.

"A date? With you? With James Potter? HA! Never, ever!" Lily laughed.

James, to hide his rejection said, "Fine. I'll put him down. Snivellus should be glad he has you to help him out so often." James and the rest laughed. He lowered Snape.

"I don't need help from a Mudblood like her!" Snape yelled.

Lily stood there, hurt. "Well fine then, I guess I'll go. You're just as bad as James, _Snivellus._"

James piped up. "I would never- ever call you… call you that…"

Snape stormed off, and Lily in the other direction.

Harry felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around and looked into the furious eyes of Snape.

"Out. Now."

"But sir-"

"Did I not make myself clear? Out! There will be no more Occlumency lessons. Now get out of my office!"

Harry ran down the hall, he didn't want to risk the chance that Snape came after him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

**Please keep the reviews coming guys, I love hearing from you!**

Harry couldn't breathe, couldn't comprehend. His father, _his role model_, the person he looked up to… was a bully?

Everyone spoke as if he was such a great man, yet he hung Snape upside down simply because he was there.

And his mother? Lily Evans _hated _James Potter… How on Earth did she end up marrying him?

Now he knew why Snape had wanted to keep that memory a secret… Harry wondered slightly whether it was for Snape's benefit, or if it was so that Harry wouldn't have to witness that. The look in Snape's eyes though suggested that it was the earlier.

Harry needed to talk to Sirius, or Remus, someone who knew his father well enough to explain what had just happened…

The only way would be to go to Umbridge's office; she sealed off all the other fireplaces.

He could write, but somehow he thought that could be tracked too…

He thought it best to wait a while and ask when they weren't watching him so closely.

However, that didn't stop the nightmares that night from reliving every death he'd seen, and now adding his father mixed into the dreams as a bully, bullying Harry.

Tuesday passed in a blur. Snape did his best to ignore Harry, and Harry tried not to make eye contact. But when Neville accidentally knocked Harry's potion on the floor, and Snape saw it fitting to give Harry a terrible mark for that, Harry knew Snape would not let him off lightly for what happened.

The lesson ended, Harry walked out quickly before more incidents could occur. Harry walked with Hermione whilst muttering under his breath.

"Alright Harry, what happened at Occlumency last night?" Hermione asked.

"How did you know…?" Harry hesitantly replied.

"You've been acting strange ever since you came back, and Snape is acting more spiteful than usual."

"I saw one of his memories." Harry whispered.

"And?" Hermione prodded.

"My dad was bullying him."

"_Your what_?" Hermione questioned, completely shocked.

"The memory was set when they were in their fifth year, my dad saw Snape, hung him upside down and then who should come along but my mother-"

"Wait your mother was in the memory too?"

"Yes! I think she and Snape were friends or something because she was helping him against my dad, then dad asked her out, she said no, dad let Snape down and said it was lucky she was there, and then he called her a Mudblood."

"He did _what_? Your Dad called your Mother a Mudblood?"

"Oh no, no, _Snape_ called my mum a Mudblood. How dare he-!"

"Harry, Harry calm down. So you saw this by accident…?" Hermione probed, wanting all the details.

"Well, not exactly." Hermione looked at him, more confused than ever. "He put the memory into the Pensieve, and when he left to tell Dumbledore I was doing a good job, I… Well, I peaked."

"Oh Harry… Wait, you were doing a good job?"

"I managed to block him from seeing one of _my _memories…"

"Harry, that's excellent!"

"It's too bad that he's not giving me lessons anymore."

"_He's stopped giving you lessons?!_ But you just said you were doing well-"

"Do you honestly expect him to after what I saw?" Harry asked.

"No, I suppose not. But how are you going to block _You-Know-Who _now?"

"I don't know Hermione. I don't know."

Hermione walked back to the Common Room while Harry went to find Marietta. He wanted to ask her about what she intended to tell Umbridge.

She was nowhere to be found. _I guess she doesn't need my help. She's in Ravenclaw; she's a clever girl… _

Harry couldn't help getting a bad feeling.

The next day couldn't go slower. All the lessons dragged on, and all Harry was waiting for was 5 o'clock when the D.A meeting was happening.

He saw Marietta, she looked almost in tears, or at least he assumed she was, half of her face was covered by a scarf.

When time for the D.A meeting finally came, Harry was bursting with excitement. Finally, something he was good at.

He suggested they just go over what they did last time, and this time Fred actually managed to block the spells George sent his way.

Half an hour later, someone entered. Well, a hoard entered. Umbridge, followed by Filch, Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marietta in tow, still wearing that ridiculous scarf…

Harry knew there was no way out of this. Marietta had told.

Umbridge marched right up to Harry, grabbed his arm with her sharp nails and announced, "Everybody out now. Harry, you're coming to see Dumbledore with me. The rest of you will be seeing me later, in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Room for your punishment."

Harry tried squirming, but it didn't work.

_What will Dumbledore say?_


End file.
